Ella es MI Loli
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Una historia AU donde nuestro amado naruto es un joven universitario de 20 años que mantiene un noviazgo con una joven colegiala de 15 años, en una relacion ilegal que es algo pervertida, es un One-shot lemon que espero sea de su agrado, no lo juzguen tan rapido, pasen y lean la historia de Naruto siendo un lolicon...


**Hola que tal, hoy traigo un one shot NaruHina, me sentí feliz de escribirlo, lo imagine al ver una sexy y linda imagen… espero que les guste.**

 **Recuerden que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi-sensei.**

Que día más hermoso hacía en la cuidad de Tokio, el sol brillaba en su esplendor, pero el brillo más hermoso era el de esos ojitos lilas y cálidos, los ojitos más lindos que hacían juego con esa piel de porcelana y esos labios de color rojo con olor a fresas por el reciente brillo aplicado, los cabellos que revoloteaban por el aire y esa calidez tan única en su dulce voz, la joven que se encontraba a mi lado me traía embobado, suspiraba por ella y es que era la chica más hermosa y perfecta que jamás haya llegado a ver, es una chica muy dulce y tierna, dedicada, inteligente, fuerte, decidida, educada y simplemente hermosa, la observaba detalladamente mientras comía el helado de chocolate que nos habían entregado desde hace un rato, me perdí por completo en cada una de sus facciones, se veía realmente hermosa a pesar de aun usar el uniforme del colegio, y es que somos novios desde hace algunos meses pero eso no quiere decir que sea una relación "legal" por así decirlo, pues yo soy un tonto de 20 años enamorado de un ángel de tan solo 15 años, tampoco es que sea mucha la diferencia pero creo que su padre no se lo tomaría tan a la ligera, creo que es probable que justo ahora este sonriendo como idiota mientras la observo, no sé, puede ser.

-Naruto-kun ¿pasa algo? –Lo miro extrañada- estas sonriendo un poco raro.

-¡¿AHH?! ¿Qué? –Puso expresión de "lo sabía" y sonrió- no es nada pequeña jeje

-¿Seguro? –Dejo a un lado su helado y poso su mano en la mejilla del chico- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Lo se hermosa –tomo la cálida mano y deposito un beso en ella- es solo que te estaba mirando y me perdí en tu belleza.

-Na-Naruto-kun –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosas- que cosas dices.

-Solo digo la verdad preciosa –sonrió al verla sonrojada- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir esta tarde?

-No lo sé, tal vez –pensó por un momento mientras Naruto le miraba sonriente- podríamos ir al parque.

-A donde tú quieras ir hermosa –le guiño divertido un ojo y le sonrió coqueto- por ti voy al mismísimo infierno si lo pidieras

-Naruto-kun eres realmente lindo –observo con ternura al hombre que le robaba el sueño dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta-

-Oye, oye nena –la miro divertido y continuo- el coqueto soy yo, tu solo debes caer en mis redes de amor.

-Bueno, yo estaré encantada de caer en tan hermosas redes –en un ademan de coquetería delineo la mejilla del chico con su dedo índice- o puede que tú seas el que caigas en las mías.

-Oye, no juegues así conmigo –se acercó un poco más a ella hasta el punto de rosar levemente sus labios- no deberías provocarme preciosa, soy mayor y por ende puedo pervertirte.

-Solo si yo te lo permito mi niño –le dio un casto beso en los labios y se separó un poco- no puedes manipularme Naru-kun

-Rayos Hina, te estas volviendo muy mala conmigo –se relamió los labios y regreso a su lugar- bueno preciosa, vayamos al parque.

Después de pagar los helados, el de chocolate de Hinata y el de Fresa de Naruto se fueron caminando lentamente hasta un parque, este se encontraba a unas 3 cuadras de distancia del lugar, caminaron por el hermoso parque a la sombra que les propiciaban los arboles del lugar, platicaban de cosas absurdas o sin sentido, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, comúnmente a esta hora Hinata estaría en su habitación terminando las tareas del colegio y Naruto andaría por ahí con el pervertido de su abuelo o con algunos de sus amigos, pero desde hacía 2 días el padre de la chica había salido de viaje por un asunto familiar, parecía ser que este tomaría en su poder la tutoría de su sobrino de 20 años hijo de su hermano gemelo quien por lógica se iría a vivir con ellos, por esa razón en estos días que él había estado de viaje ellos se habían visto por horas, desde que ella salía del colegio hasta llegar la noche, hoy sería el último pues al día siguiente el amado suegro del rubio regresaría con el primo de su joven novia, la noche llego inundando de oscuridad el parque que ahora se encontraba vacío, solo dos personas se encontraban en el lugar pero las luces del parque no llegaban a iluminar el lugar en el que ellos se encontraban besándose como si no lo hubiesen hecho desde hacía años, y es que desde hacía casi 20 minutos el ambiente para ellos se había tornado algo subido de tono y aprovechando la soledad del parque dieron rienda suelta a su necesidad del uno por el otro.

-Hina-chan, debes detenerme –parecía no decirlo con firmeza, pues lo decía mientras besaba la blanca piel del cuello de Hinata- aun estas a tiempo.

-Naruto-Kun –lo haría si es que fuese capaz de articular más que su nombre y suspiros- Naruto-kun

-No eres convincente mi pequeña colegiala –hizo hacia un lado el cabello azulado de la chica y siguió lamiendo, mordiendo y besando- cielos Hina, no podre detenerme si no lo pides.

La pobre chica se estaba hiperventilando por las sensaciones que el rubio le hacía sentir con cada beso y cada caricia, realmente lo único que la mantenía consiente era el hecho de estar disfrutando de esas mismas caricias, sentía que estaba en otro mundo, estaban sentados un una de las bancas al fondo, donde las lámparas estaban gastadas por el tiempo y era solo la luna la que brillaba no siendo suficiente como para ser descubiertos, estaban montados en esa pequeña banca mientas ella tenía colocada sus piernas sobre las de él dejándola en un posición algo indecorosa, el por su parte besaba desde su lóbulo hasta llegar cerca de sus pechos sin adentrarse más para no asustarla, sus dedos acariciaban sus delgados brazos y alguna que otra vez una caricia traviesa iba a parar a su estómago, quería detenerse, en verdad quería pero es que sus malditos instintos animales se lo impedían, ahora se daba cuenta de que no debería juntarse tanto con el pervertido de su abuelo, su madre se lo había dicho pero el como todo buen hijo rebelde no le había hecho el mas mínimo caso a lo que su madre le decía, debía detenerse ahora o más tarde no podría, pero si Hinata no le ayudaba esto se complicaba aún más.

-Na-Naruto-kun Hmmm, Naru…to –lo separo de ella solo un poco y lo miro a los ojos- vayamos a tu casa, es tarde.

-Como digas mi princesa –vio la mirada de su chica y sabía lo que había en ellos, eso no era más que pura pasión- Hina no intentes provocarme.

-No hare nada que no quieras –se mordió el labio inferior por lo último que salió de sus labios y siguió caminando-

-Creo que soy yo el que debería decir eso –rodeo la pequeña cintura con sus brazos y deposito un beso en su hombro- ¿Quieres ver una película?

-Solo si es en 3D –parecía que la plática iba en otro sentido-

-Sera la mejor película que veras en toda la vida ó pervertido- el protagonista te va a encantar

-Apuesto que será uno muy sexy –le siguió la corriente- me muero por verlo pronto.

Después de algunos minutos de camino la pareja llego hasta una linda casa ubicada en una zona bastante segura, que justamente estaba cerca de la zona donde vivía Hinata, la casa de Naruto tenía un pequeño pero hermoso jardín delantero y uno más en la parte de atrás, una ventanas amplias y un pequeño corredor bien iluminado, una puerta de caoba pura y una hermosa vista, Naruto abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a Hinata, al entrar a la casa se encontró con una sala bastante bien arreglada, y pos supuesto bien equipada, un comedor algo grande para alguien que vive solo y la entrada a la cocina seguida de las escaleras elegantes que llevaban hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraban las 3 habitaciones principales y dos más pequeñas, Hinata coloco su mochila en uno de los sillones y se quitó los zapatos, Naruto acomodo la llave en un pequeño estante y se retiró la chamarra, se dirigió a la joven de cabellos azulados y la abrazo por la cintura levantándola y besando su labios, ella por su parte le correspondió rodeando su cuello con su delgados brazos y rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de su novio llegando a chocar con el duro miembro de este, se sorprendió con el hecho de saber que su novio estaba caliente y listo para ella, se besaron con más lujuria y pasión, parecía que nada era más importante que el hecho de darse amor, Naruto comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y hacerle el amor a su joven mujer como dios manda, en la discreción de su habitación, después de algunos tropezones y choques con una cosa y con otra por fin se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la habitación de Naruto que se encontraba llena de su olor, algunos posters de su artista favorito y cosas de chicos universitarios, porque así es como era, él es un universitario con un futuro prometedor, llego con Hinata hasta la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello entre suspiros y gemidos, se coloco sobre ella y empezó a desabrochar su camisa, lo hizo con cuidado de no romperla o si no podrían descubrirla, la quito por completo y lo tiro por ahí, bajo con besos y lametones hasta llegar al nacimientos de sus jugosos y bien formados pechos, comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos con sus manos aun por encima del sostén, bajo con rapidez hasta llegar con leves mordidas hasta su estómago, deteniéndose a morder cerca de su ombligo, una de sus manos bajo hasta sus piernas y las acaricio hasta llegar a rosar la delicada ropa interior provocándole a la joven gemidos de placer al momento que el rosaba con sus dedos la zonas más íntima de la joven, la estaba volviendo loca y se moría por poder acariciarlo pero él estaba más que inspirado y bueno, ¿Quién era ella para cortarle la inspiración a su sexy novio?, ella no se sentía con esa autoridad así que lo dejo ser, ya llegaría su momento.

-Naruto-kun –una voz melosa sonó en cada palabra que salía de sus labios-

-¿Deseas que me detenga? –Si ella decía que si él se quedaría todo caliente y frustrado pero no podría obligarla, eso jamás, prefería tener que dormir en la tina con hielo- puedo detenerme si gustas amor.

-¡NO!, eso no –vaya que era pervertida la chiquilla- es solo que si esta la luz apagada no podre verte –la última frase la dijo casi inaudible-

-Nena no he podido escucharte –la miro confundido, ¿Por qué de pronto se puso nerviosa?-

-Que quiero haberlo con las luces encendidas –su cara se puso roja cual tomate y la cubrió con sus manos-

-¡OH! Mira nada más –su voz denotaba sorpresa y sobre todo perversión- que Loli tan pervertida tengo aquí

-No digas esas cosas –lo miro con timidez mientras este pegaba aún más sus cuerpos-

-Vamos Hina, no es la primera vez que te digo cosas así, ni la primera vez que me como de este cuerpecito tan divino que tienes –la miro de arriba abajo y mordió su labio- mira que estas buena mi princesa

-Enciende las luces para que pueda ver tu cuerpo de dios griego –recuperando su confianza se acercó, le dio un beso y le mordió el labio inferior- anda Naru-kun

-Está bien preciosa –tomo un pequeño control de la mesita junto a la cama y encendió las luces- solo porque así puedo ver mejor esa pequeño y estrecho agujerito ser invadido por mí –se relamió los labios y la beso-

-Pareces más un animal cuando haces eso –sonrió divertida mientras Naruto se lanzó a su cuello-

No me dejo terminar de hablar, iba a decirle un par de cosas más pero lo único que salía de mis labios no eran más que gemidos, me quito el sostén y lo tiro con desesperación, no sé si vaya a servir de nuevo, movió sus manos hasta llegar a mi falda y la bajo sin piedad alguna, tiro de mi ropa interior y está también desapareció de mi cuerpo de forma rápida, él estaba tomando el control y me gusta pero yo también quiero tocar, recorrí su pecho con mis manos comencé a tirar de su camisa hasta quitarla, me estaba matando, besaba mi cuello y lo mordía, seguro que tendré que maquillarlo mañana pero no importa si puedo disfrutarlo y recordarlo, tomo entre sus labios mi pecho izquierdo, mordió mi pezón y tiro de él mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba mi pecho derecho, parece que le encanta torturarme por que empezó a pellizcarlo y sonreír mientras tenía mi pezón aun mordiéndolo con sus dientes, eso lucia algo pervertido pero es que así es el, Naruto es un pervertido en la cama y amo desde su faceta más tierna y romántica hasta la más salvaje y feroz, mis gemidos inundaban la habitación, me gusta gemir porque a él le gusta cuando lo hago y más si es su nombre, se calienta aún más y la verdad es que es algo que no puedo evitar, llegue hasta sus pantalones y comencé a bajarlos pero necesitaba ayuda, y claro que el me la brindo, baje su bóxer y pude ver ese hermoso y varonil miembro que robo mi virginidad hace casi un año cuando aún no éramos más que amigos con derechos, no pude evitar relamer mis labios y el sonrió frente a eso, me abrace a él y comencé a besar su cuello, baje lentamente por debajo de su cuerpo y empecé a morder desde sus pectorales hasta ese fuerte y duro lavadero, lo empuje un poco hasta que el quedara acostado en la cama y me coloque a horcajadas sobre él, baje hasta llegar con mi trasero hasta sus piernas y tome su erecto pene con mis manos, lo masajee un poco y apreté levemente su glande provocando que se sentara y me viera nervioso, le guiñe un ojo y baje hasta alcanzar su glande con mis labios y lamerlo, movió una de sus piernas pero simplemente lo ignore, me hubiese encantado meter su pene caliente entre mis pechos pero aun no son los suficientemente grandes como para eso, no es que se plana, al contrario, estoy bastante bien dotada para mi edad, lo metí en mi boca y comencé a succionarlo, a mis quince años he sido pervertida bastante por mi novio, abrí un poco más sus piernas y lo introduje solo un poco más…

-Hina preciosa, estoy muy caliente y si sigues me voy a correr –la mire con miedo, y es que ella es una diosa en la cama a pesar de su edad y no es por presumir pero soy un gran maestro-

-… -¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta que ella es una señorita y las señoritas no hablan cn la boca llena?-

-Claro como si fuese a contestarme –la mire una vez más y creo que disfruta mucho meterlo en su bosa- vamos Hina, no es una paleta, ya suéltala. –fui ignorado nuevamente-

-… -ella por su parte siguió disfrutando del manjar que el chico le ofrecía-

-Cielos amor, eres muy pervertida –comenzó a tensarse, y es que no era para menos, llevaban algo de tiempo calentándose mutuamente y a ella se le ocurre un oral en estas circunstancias-

Naruto se tensó a los pocos minutos, jadeaba y su respiración era más lenta y pesada, se apoyó con sus brazos y comenzó a levantar su pelvis y a moverla simulando la penetración, marco un ritmo un poco más rápido y parecía que se estaba follando la boca de la chica, sentía el orgasmo en puerta, si ella no quería parar él no la obligaría, acelero solo un poco más los movimientos y su voz se volvió aún más gruesa, su respiración más pesada y entrecortada y en poco tiempo un orgasmo provoco un grito leve del joven rubio, la chica aguardo un momento más con el miembro en su boca para recibir todo el líquido caliente que salía de este, se relamió un poco más y miro a Naruto mientras poco a poco sus blancas mejillas se coloreaban de un carmín divino, cosa que a él le pareció la vista más erótica, se movió con rapidez y la jalo por la cintura, la recostó y tomo una de sus piernas la cual posiciono sobre su hombro recostándose un poco sobre esta sin llegar a lastimarla, le dio una palmada en el trasero y con sus dedos separo los labios que cubrían aquella perlita de placer que el tanto había recorrido con su lengua durante las largas horas de placer que habían disfrutado antes de ser novios y durante por supuesto, introdujo uno de sus dedos y lo retiro húmedo con los jugos de la chica, la miro lascivamente y lo metió en su boca saboreando el dulce sabor de esta y su inconfundible aroma, ella se sonrojo un poco más por la escena , Naruto tomo la punta de su pene con sus dedos y lo posiciono en la estrecha entrada de su chica, sonrió con maldad y se introdujo en ella con fuerza hasta el fondo, juraba que había llegado hasta el último rincón posible, Hinata arqueo su espalda y soltó un gemido como ninguno otro, y es que jamás la había penetrado con tal fuerza, empezó a moverse provocando sensaciones inigualables, aumento la velocidad y comenzó a besarla con pasión y ternura al a vez, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba su vientre como si lo hiciera para evitar que su pene se asomara por debajo de la piel en esa área, parecía que así le mostraba el camino a recorrer.

-Cariño, tu pene es grande –mordió el hombro de Naruto- mi cuerpo aun siente que va reventar cada vez que me haces el amor

-No es mi culpa, es que eres jodidamente estrecha Hmmm… y húmeda Hmmm… joder que también tienes una rajita tan rosadita que me prende, es realmente linda –aumento solo un poco más la velocidad-

-Vaya Uzumaki, eres un lolicon muy pervertido ahhhj –se abrazó más a él y lo beso-

-Bueno, si tu no fueras una Loli tan ardiente yo no sería un lolicon Hmmm que rico preciosa –mordió su lóbulo derecho y soltó su cálido aliento en su oído-

Baje un poco su pierna y baje la velocidad de mis embestidas, la tome de las caderas y la coloque boca abajo sin sacar mi miembro de su estrecha cavidad, hice que parara solo un poco su hermoso y trasero para darme una buena vista, me recosté un poco sobre ella y seguí en ese vaivén tortuoso, el sonido que hacían nuestros movimientos por la humedad en su deliciosa vagina me ponía aún más duro, palmee un par de veces su trasero nuevamente y comencé a besar su espalda, metí una de mis manos por debajo de su cuerpo, llegue hasta donde estaba su clítoris y comencé a jugar con él, cada vez que sacaba un poco más mi pene y lo metía de golpe sus deliciosos jugos salían mojando mi mano, nuevamente la tome por la cintura pero ahora con solo un brazo mientras con el otro seguía jugando con su perlita, ella gemía, gritaba mi nombre, se mordía los labios y acariciaba sus pechos, la puse de frente a la pared aun en la cama, coloco sus manos en la pared quedando en 4, nuevamente no se salvó de unas palmeadas en ese respingado trasero y comencé a penetrarla duro de nuevo, con mi lengua lamí desde su media espalda hasta el cuello a través de toda su espina dorsal, ella pedía más a gritos, me abrace a ella y mordí su espalda, aumente la velocidad de la penetración y gemí junto a ella, sentía el orgasmo inundar nuestros cuerpos, sus paredes apretaban con dulzura mi miembro que temblaba y latía por la excitación y el abrumador orgasmo, el sonido de los jugos a cada estocada se hacía más lascivo, apreté sus pechos y me inunde en el orgasmo abrumador que hizo sus piernas temblar, a su boca gritar y a mi cuerpo tensarse, bese desde la espalda hasta el cuello y me abrace con fuerza a ella, Salí de su interior y mi pene estaba flácido pero era mejor ni buscarle por que se pondría caliente de nuevo y es algo tarde, le sonreí y la abrace a mi cuerpo, nos cubrí con unas sábanas y la deje dormir junto a mí, amo a Hinata sin importar que ella sea menor o las críticas de los demás, me tiene sin cuidado que mis amigos me llamen lolicon por estar con ella, sé que apenas son unos mese de noviazgo pero son más de 3 años de conocidos, le pediré que se case conmigo, ya compre el anillo y estoy preparando todo para darle una sorpresa, aunque sé que tendremos que esperar a que sea mayor de edad para casarnos, para mí es un paso el comprometernos, trabajare duro para terminar mis estudios, conseguiré un buen trabajo y le daré no solo la boda de sus sueños, sino también la vida que merece, sé que aún es pequeña comparada conmigo, pero no hay persona tan dulce como ella, bese su frente una vez más, habrá un día en que no tengamos que preocuparnos por su padre, un día en que no será mi casa, será nuestro hogar, donde tendremos una familia y seremos felices sin ningún obstáculo.

-Te amo Naru-kun –se abrazó a su pecho- te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa, mañana te llevare a casa temprano, ya es algo tarde, duerme tranquila.

-Me gustaría no tener que irme de tu lado –suspiro con decepción y tristeza- ¿algún día podremos estar juntos para siempre?

-Ya llegara ese día en el que al único lugar al que tendrás que llegar a diario será aquí, lo prometo.

-¿Estarás conmigo siempre? –levanto su mirada para conectarla con la de el-

-Estaré contigo hasta mi muerte, eres la mujer que dios me envió para ser feliz y para hacerte feliz, además mi mama te ama. –Sonrió al recordar como Kushina preguntaba todo el tiempo por su aun joven nuera-

-pero aun no me conoce.

-para ella es suficiente saber que me amas como yo a ti, además te ha visto en fotos, pronto tendré 80 fotos tuyas… -sonrió orgulloso de su colección- desde todos los ángulos y de todas formas.

-Yo tengo apenas 30, no es justo –inflo sus mofletes en un tierno puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Si pero en esas 30 estoy como dios me trajo al mundo, -pensó por un instante sus palabras y la miro- oye eres una pervertida Hina-chan

-Jajaja eso no es cierto –acaricio la rubia melena de su compañero de cama y sonrió divertida- el pervertido eres tú por darme fotos tuyas desnudo.

Rieron juntos sobre sus fotos pervertidas hasta quedarse dormidos, se abrazaron toda la noche y durmieron como nunca, que bueno que durmieron bien porque al día siguiente Hiashi Hyuga llegaba a su casa y ver a su hija llegar con alguien mayor con el uniforme del día anterior de clases no es lo que todo padre espera, pobre Naruto puede que este haya sido su último acto lolicon, pero al menos sabrá que su abuelo Jiraiya estará orgulloso de que su nieto es un semental, o al menos lo es con una menor, jumm, solo queda ver qué pasa con esta Loli y su pervertido lolicon.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me sentí bien con este NaruHina, el contenido iba a ser más fuerte pero no me dio para mas lemon así que este fue el joven resultado de mi esfuerzo con este lemon, si les gusto regálenme un Review para saber que les pareció, quiero agradecer a una personita que siempre me deja un Review, Akime Maxwell muchas gracias por tu apoyo en verdad lo valoro mucho, bueno hasta la próxima.**


End file.
